<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangerous Reflection by bangster_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097192">Dangerous Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12'>bangster_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Untaming the Mafioso [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon saw something in the mirror that was unfamiliar to him. And possibly more dangerous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Untaming the Mafioso [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dangerous Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 15 - Mirror Sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon tried calling Chanyeol back through their comms but he wasn't getting any response. It was just radio silence.</p><p>The mission had gone awry the moment he pulled the trigger.</p><p>The mission was the one issued by Sehun. To kill whoever hired him to kill the crime lord.</p><p>Junmyeon didn't know where he was. He just ran and ran. He just entered a building with a fire exit opened and he sought shelter.</p><p>He was bleeding. A bullet grazed his side when the men fired at him. He was lucky he made it out alive. The wound was no mean fatal but it was still painful.</p><p>Chanyeol was against him taking on the mission so quickly. Their method was always to plan meticulously. But Junmyeon was humiliated when Sehun beat him. His head wasn't in the right place. He just wanted to be away from the crime lord as soon as possible.</p><p>Chanyeol told him that they could ask for Sehun's help but Junmyeon vehemently said no.</p><p>He put pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding. He just hoped Chanyeol was smart enough to run away.</p><p>The lights in the room suddenly turned on and Junmyeon reached for his gun and fired at the approaching man. But he just hit a mirror. Junmyeon looked around the room. It was a room full of mirrors.</p><p>"I told you to make it count."</p><p>Junmyeon turned and pointed again but didn't fire this time. </p><p>Sehun was looking straight at him. He was wearing a red suit and a red turtle underneath it. His usually slicked back hair was now parted in the middle with some of it pointing outwardly like a hand ran over them multiple times or maybe it was just styled that way.</p><p>Junmyeon was getting dizzy. His favorite black suit was now damaged with his blood.</p><p>"Are you usually this reckless? Or maybe we got the wrong Suho?" Sehun asked.</p><p>"Shut up!" Junmyeon raised the gun, threatening to fire. </p><p>"You only have one chance, love."</p><p>Junmyeon fired again. Missed again as he shot another mirror. Then suddenly his hands were twisted on his back and he was being pressed on the mirror.</p><p>"Shame."</p><p>Junmyeon didn't know what it was that made him do it. Maybe it was the delirious pain of his body. Or maybe it was the humiliating reminder of his failure. Or maybe because it had been so long that someone was pressed up against him. Junmyeon moaned and pressed his ass back at the man behind him.</p><p>"What's this?" Sehun asked as Junmyeon kept rubbing his ass on his crotch.</p><p>"Please," Junmyeon was begging.</p><p>Sehun pulled the gun out of Junmyeon's hand and threw it away from them. Then he turned Junmyeon to face him.</p><p>"You're bleeding," Sehun said.</p><p>"On my most expensive suit," Junmyeon panted. "I'm having such a blast!" Junmyeon laughed then flinched. "Ow."</p><p>"Hurts?" Sehun put a hand on Junmyeon's side and pressed on the wound.</p><p>"No more than my pride," Junmyeon reached for the man's waist and pulled him closer so he could rub another part of his body that was aching. "Please…"</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Make my day better."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Junmyeon slid down to his knees to Sehun's crotch and palmed the growing erection.</p><p>"You're turned on by danger?" Sehun asked as he just let the man work on his pants.</p><p>"Why did you think I continued to be in this business?" Junmyeon asked as he pulled out Sehun's cock. It was huge. When he gave this man a hand job several nights ago, Junmyeon thought that maybe he can let the man fuck him before killing him.</p><p>Sehun groaned at the first touch of Junmyeon's lips on his cock. He wasn't hard yet but he was turned on. He had always wanted to mount the man from the moment he saw him in the hotel room.</p><p>Junmyeon glanced up when he took Sehun all the way to the back of his throat. Sehun had his head thrown back, a hand gripping the hairs on the top of Junmyeon's head. Junmyeon was pleased that the crime lord was as turned on as him. He looked sideward to see his reflection on the mirror. His lips were stretched wide to accommodate Sehun's cock. His spit dribbled on his chin. He watched in awe as his throat bobbed as Sehun began thrusting.</p><p>Sehun caught his eye on the mirror and held them as he thrust fast. Lust and wanton need were all reflected on the mirrors around them.</p><p>Junmyeon whined when Sehun pulled out his cock. Sehun pulled him up and turned him away. They held each other's gazes in the mirror as Sehun unbuttoned Junmyeon's pants and slid them down his thighs with his boxers.</p><p>"Spread your legs, darling," Sehun panted softly in his ear.</p><p>Junmyeon moaned as he felt intrusion in his hole. It hurt because it was dry.</p><p>"Suck," Sehun held his three fingers towards Junmyeon's lips. He happily sucked them. It took great effort on Sehun's part that he hasn't hammered the man before him yet.</p><p>"More," Junmyeon moaned when three fingers were already opening him up.</p><p>Sehun pulled his fingers out and angled his hips, and entered in one smooth thrust.</p><p>Junmyeon pushed his ass out as Sehun pounded him. He grabbed one of Sehun's hands and pressed it on his wound.</p><p>"Shit!" Junmyeon cried as he came hard.</p><p>"Fuck!" Sehun followed right after.</p><p>"Sehun."</p><p>The two looked up to see Kyungsoo joining them. He saw their promiscuous position. Junmyeon wanted to move away from sight but Sehun stopped him. Kyungsoo just shrugged at them.</p><p>"We've rounded up everything. It's been done," Kyungsoo told him as he handed him a handkerchief.</p><p>Sehun accepted it and he stepped back to pull out. His cum dripped down Junmyeon's thighs so Sehun wiped them with the handkerchief. When he was done, he wiped his cock clean, tapped Junmyeon's ass so he can pull his pants up and Sehun tucked his cock in. Then he handed back the handkerchief to Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo crinkled his nose in disgust. "You can keep it."</p><p>Sehun pocketed said clothing. "Where's Doctor Zhang?"</p><p>"He's in the car," Kyungsoo told them before leaving them alone.</p><p>Sehun reached for Junmyeon's hand and tugged at him.</p><p>"Let's have your wound checked."</p><p>"Wait, what did he mean about rounding up everything?" the pain was back now that adrenaline left his body.</p><p>"You'll need your strength back because I know you're going to be so cross with me after I tell you."</p><p>Junmyeon allowed himself to be pulled out of the room. He caught his reflection before they left. </p><p>Something changed in his reflection. But Junmyeon doesn't know what it is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>